LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen after celebrating as they watch T.V. Alex, Izuku and Miles are seen laying on the floor as they look up at the T.V) Alex: Guys....? Miles: Yeah....? Alex: Do you think we ate too much? Izuku: *groans* Maybe..... Alex: This hurts man. Miles: It probably doesn't help that you're laying on your stab wound. Alex: Probably.... Jessica: Alex, sit up right. (Alex groans as he sits upright against the couch holding his stab wound) Alex: Can you guys heal me yet? Kiro: No, not our job man. Ian: That's all Jessica's job. Jessica: Yeah! Alex: Aw come on guys, I gotta work! Jessica: And you'll work when I say you're okay to. Alex: Come on Jess just let Ian or Kiro heal me. Jessica: No. You are my patient. Alex: But I- Jessica: No buts. Now go to bed! Alex: What?! Erin: You heard her Alex. Uraraka: Yeah! Alex: no, I'm not just gonna go to bed! I'm not even tired! Jessica: Alex. Go. To. Bed. Alex: No. I'm not gonna- (A purple gas is seen being sprayed on Alex from behind as Charlie is seen behind him) Charlie: Nap time Alex! Alex: Never! I....refuse........to....... (Alex falls to the ground asleep from Charlie's gas) Uraraka: Nice one Charlie! Charlie: *Hi Five's Uraraka* You know it! Jessica: Can someone help me get him in bed? Erin: Here you take one arm I got the other. Jessica: Thanks Erin. (Jessica and Erin help Alex up as they carry him to his room where they put him down in his bed.) Jessica: *Sigh* There we go. Erin: Yeah, but now that we're alone Jessica... (Erin closes the door as she turns to Jessica) Erin: I need to ask you something. Jessica: Huh? What is it? Erin: Jess. Girl to girl. How do you feel about my brother? Jessica: Huh??? Erin: How do you feel about him? That's all. Jessica: Uhhhh....Well he uhh- Erin: Jess, Sammy told me. Jessica:... Sammy did wha?? Erin: He told me. You love my brother. (Jessica gets shocked and gets a giant blush on her face) Jessica: SAMMY YOU- *Covers her mouth* (Jessica and Erin look at Alex but he remains sleeping* Jessica: …. *Sighs with relief* he promised you wouldn't say anything. Erin: So it's true then? Jessica: *sigh* Yes. It is... Erin: Really? Jessica: Please don't be mad at me. I-I swear I was gonna tell you eventually! Erin: Mad?? Why would I be mad?? Jessica: Huh?? But I thought- Erin: There's no way I could be mad. In fact, come here! *Starts to hug Jessica* Jessica: Huh?? But, I don't understand. Erin: Jessica, I've seen the way you two act toward each other. How have YOU not noticed how much he likes you back? Jessica: WHAT?! (Erin covers Jessica's mouth shushing as Alex rolls over to face his wall as he continues sleeping. Erin then takes her hand away) Jessica: *whispers* Are you serious? Erin: *whispers* How have you not seen it yet? Jessica: *whispers* I uhhh....guess I never thought about it I guess. Erin: *whispers* But it was so obvious! Jessica: *whisper* I'm sorry I didn't know! I've never had anyone feel this way about me! Erin: *whisper* Well now you know! Maybe you can- (Alex begins to slowly wake up) Erin: *gasp*! Jessica: *whispers* Hide! (The two hide around the room as Jessica enters Alex's closet and hides inside. Erin is seen hiding underneath Alex's bed as he sits up visibly tired) Alex: *sigh* Dammit Charlie. (Alex begins to get up before he begins feeling hot from Charlie's pheromones draining his stamina) Alex: Awww....My head.... (Alex begins shaking from the loss of stamina) Alex: This kid's sleeping gas is unreal. (Alex begins to take his shirt off in a desperate attempt to cool down from the effects. Jessica is seen looking over in the closet blushing) Alex: Gah, it's not working...! I'll just...fall....back...... (Alex falls back to sleep from the gas's side effects draining him. Erin and Jessica then step out) Erin: Well, that was tense. So, what're you- (Erin looks over and sees how red Jessica is) Erin: Whoa why are you so- *Look at Alex* …. *smirks* Oh you dirty little perv you. Jessica: Huh?! N-NO NO I'M NOT- Erin: Hey, it's fine remember? I won't tell him. Jessica: *sigh* Thanks. Erin: Hey, don't mention it. Now then, let's leave him alone for a bit. Jessica: Okay. (The two leave the room as Miles suddenly runs up to them with his mask beeping) Miles: Guys! Erin: *sigh* Let me guess, more thugs? Miles: Worse, it's Ultron! Jessica: Ultron? Miles: He's attacking a research facility near the city! We're all outside waiting for you! Jessica: Hold on, we'll come with you Miles! Erin: Actually, I have a better idea for you Jess. Jessica: Huh? Erin: Why don't you stay here with Alex? Jessica: Huh??? Erin: I mean you are his caretaker right? Jessica: …. Y-Yeah I am. Erin: So. That's I'm trusting you to watch out for Alex while we are gone. Can you do that for me? Jessica:.... *Smiles* You can count on me! Erin: Good. Have fun! (Jessica walks away as Erin and Miles go to join the other heroes. The scene then cuts to Ultron as he and his drones take out a group of guards outside the research facility) Ultron: *sigh* These puppets. Always trying to get in the way of greatness. (Ultron kicks the body of a guard away) Ultron: Unit R-3Y. Get over here. (A drone walks up next to Ultron, revealing himself as the cyberized Ray. He now appears to have his whole body is covered from head to toe with metal and machine parts, all of is red with gray outlines. His head is covered in a metal type masked or helmet, and his eyes glow a bright red) Ray: Unit R-3Y, ready to serve. Ultron: Get the door open. Ray: Yes sir. (Ray approaches the door of the lab and tears it from its hinges with his super strength as Ultron walks inside) Ultron: Good. Stay out here. Ray: Roger that. (Ultron walks into the lab as Ray and the Drones begin to stand guard. One of the drones then points over the hill) Drone: Sir. (Ray looks over and sees The Defenders approaching) Ray: Potential threat detected. All units, enter defensive mode. (Several drones start to get in formation. Ultron hears this) Ultron: The Defenders return do they? This should be enlightening. (The Defenders arrive as they stop to find the drones arming themselves with laser blasters and missile launchers) Erin: Oh, okay then. Izuku: They're better armed than I thought. Drone: Humans, you do not have authorization to enter this area. Leave the premises before you are shot. Erin: How about you make us you rust bucket?! Ray: Voice recognized! Defender Erin Lorthare! Threaten Recognize! Orders received! Elimination, or capture for assimilation! Bakugo: Wow look at that one! He's thinks he's hot shit cause he's red! Miles: He must be an advanced unit. Ray: All units, open fire immediately. Drone: Roger. (The drones begin to fire lasers at the Defenders who scatter and take cover) Miles: Oh hell! Richie: Now what?! Erin: Don't give up, push forward! Izuku: Got it! (Miles is seen activating his armor as he and Izuku jump over their covering and run toward the Drones) Miles: Let's go! (Before the Defenders attack however, most of the drones are shot down by energy blasts from above) Erin: What the??? Uraraka: What was that? Denki: Hey, look! (The Defenders all look up as a they see a familiar face flying through the sky before landing in front of the Defenders facing the drones) ???: Hey kids. Miles: No way! Richie: Tony Stark?! Tony: That's Mr. Stark to you kids. I heard you kids were having a bit of trouble with an army of robots so I came down to help out. Ray: Unknown threat! Unable to recognize! Order recived! Eliminate! (Ray opens its wrists open and fires several lasers at Tony trying to shoot him down but Tony is seen flying around) Tony: Could use some help kids! Erin: Right! I'll deal with Red! You guys stop the rest! Izuku: Okay! Miles: Move it! (The Defenders scatter as Erin runs toward Ray who turns his attention to her firing lasers.) Erin: Not so fast rust bucket! (Erin hits Ray with an ice blast as he stumbles back from the impact) Ray: Cryogenic threat detected. Activation heat shields. (Ray's armor heats up) Erin: Ha! Big deal! You're going down! (Erin charges at Ray. She strikes, but Ray dodges in a motion that's familiar to Erin) Erin: Whaa….??? (In that moment of confused, Ray counters Erin with a knee to the stomach) Erin: GAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! (Erin is launched into the ground. She holds her stomach in pain as she sees Ray approaching) Ray: Erin Lorthare! Hero of the Defenders! Surrender to assimilation! Erin: H-Holy crap... He's strong... And fast... And... And his voice.... (Erin slowly gets up as she takes a fighting stance) Erin: Hey! Rust bucket! You got a name!? Ray: This unit goes by R-3Y! Erin: R-3Y? *gasp*! (Erin realizes what Ray really is) Erin: R-.....Ray...? Ray: Ray not recognized. Command not received. Continuing process of assimilation. (Ray grabs Erin by the neck as he lifts her up) Ray: Beginning cerebral extraction. Erin: NO! (Miles suddenly swings in and kicks Ray back, causing him to drop Erin who rubs her neck coughing) Miles: You okay? Erin: *Coughing* M-Miles... That- That red one.... Miles: Yeah don't worry about him I'll= Erin: No! *Coughing* Its.... Its Ray! Miles: *Turns back in shock* WHAT?! (Ray gets back up and starts marching toward the two) Ray: Resistance is futile! Surrender to assimilation or risk elimination! Miles: Oh my god... Is that really...? Erin: Ray... Ray wait! Its... Its me! Erin! (Ray points his arm toward Erin and fires a metallic rope that wraps around her while simultaneously electrocuting her, causing her to yell in pain) Miles: Erin! (Miles is then smacked away by Ray) Miles: OW! Ray: Stand aside Morales. Protocol places Lorthare as top priority. (Miles gets up to strike again but Ray fires a missile at Miles sending him into a wall that explodes) Ray: Erin Lorthare captured! Begin cerebral extraction (Erin opens her eyes slowly as she sees this) Erin: R....Ray... Please... Don't.... Wh- … What.. What about Rayla…? Ray: Rayla not recognized. Command not received. Continuing process of assimilation. Erin: *Gasp* He... You don't... Remember your sister...? Ray: Sister unrecognized. Rayla unidentified in memory databanks. Erin: You.....How could you....? Ray: Silence human. (Ray grabs Erin's throat as a small blade emerges from his hand) Ray: Cerebral extraction proceeding as planned. (As Ray nears the blade toward Erin, who's unable to fight back, Ray is suddenly blasted by a fire ball and knocked away, causing him to release Erin who once again coughs. She looks to see Jack) Jack: GET YOUR METAL HANDS OFF MY WOMAN YOU DAMN DIRTY MACHINE!! (Ray gets back up again) Ray: Jack Ferras! Hero of the Defenders! Threat Recognized! Surrender to- (Ray is interrupted by a blast of lighting by Jack) Jack: SHUT UP ALREADY!!! (Ray falls to one knee as he begins to analyze his damage) Ray: EMP threat detected. Systems damaged. Beginning self-repair. (Ray's body begins repairing itself as he stands back up) Jack: GET UP AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! I'LL CRUSH YOU EVERYTIME! *Charges* Erin: JACK! *Coughing* WAIT! (Jack ignores Erin as he starts to attack Ray) Ray: Incoming attack. Beginning defense protocol. (Ray dodges to the side as he pushes Jack back. A plasma blade then emerges from his hand as he thrusts it toward Jack who dodges) Jack: YOU'RE REALLY TRYING THAT?!! (Jack then feels the blade slash his cheek as he stumbles back) Ray: Human, your death is necessary for ongoing operations. Please relax. Jack: Oh... That's where you're wrong you piece of crap... I'm not human! (Jack starts charging up his shadow powers) Ray: Shadow magic detected! Prepare- (Jack charges Ray punching him in the gut) Ray:...… Orders for assimilation! Discarded! Jack Farras! Mark for elimination! (Ray punches Jack in the face pushing him back. But Jack charges and he and Ray start attacking each other fast and hard, throwing punches, kicks and Ray swinging his plasma blade around) Ray: Hold still. Less pain will come to you if you stop resisting. Jack: Like I'd give into you asshole! (Ray kicks Jack back) Ray: Then your death will be a long process. (Jack goes to punch Ray who instead grabs his hand and slices it off with his plasma blade) Jack: GAAAAAAH!!! Erin: JACK!! (Jack falls to the ground holding his bloody stump as his hand falls beside him. Ray looks down at him) Ray: Jack Ferras. Threat eliminated. Acquiring next target. Erin:...… Jack...…. *Looks at Ray* You.. Ray: Erin Lorthare! Prepare- (Ray is interrupted by a gust of ice as Erin slowly gets up) Ray: Error! Power levels are rising! Erin: How dare you.... Do that... To MY man... Ray: Erin Lorthare. Adrenaline levels rising at an alarming rate. Power increasing exponentially. Threat level red. (Tony and the other Defenders are seen finishing off the last of the drones as they look over at Erin and Ray) Richie: What the?! Uraraka: Oh no. Tony: What, what is it? Izuku: Erin's using her Dragon Armor! Tony: Wait Dragon Armor?? Isn't that what her father has? Jiro: She has it too! Zulu: And it looks like Erin is mad and ready to use it to! (Ice is seen forming on Erin's back as it forms into her Dragon Armor. Her eyes open with a blue glow as she stares at Ray with hatred) Ray: Exponential temperature decrease detected. Heat shields activating at full power. (Ray's heat shields activate as he arms himself with his plasma blade) Erin: Tony, I need you and the others to head inside after Ultron. This fight isn't gonna be pretty. Tony: Kid. I know you're mad but- (Erin turns and glares at Tony) Erin: Don't. Cross me. Tony:..... *Looks at the Defenders* Hey. Try and make sure she doesn't destroy everything. (Tony flies inside the building. Erin turns back at Ray) Erin: That heat shield won't protect you.... You've unleashed the beast Ray... And for you did to Jack.... It is time.... (Erin's whole body flares up) Erin: TO PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! (As Erin lets out that yell, giant shards of ice form behind her. And as she roars a dragon roar is heard) Ray: Danger level red. Activating Overclock mode. (Ray's body begins to glow red as his body powers up past its limit) Ray: Erin Lorthare. Target of top priority. Current objective: Destroy Erin Lorthare. (Ray and Erin glare at each other as the other Defenders watch on stunned in awe) Izuku: Whoa...! Miles: Erin... Richie: This is not gonna be pretty... (Erin and Ray stand there before they suddenly charge like bullets Erin pulls her fist back, Ray does the same. They throw a punch. They're fists connect..... TO BE CONTINED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts